Rockford Redsocks
Rockford Redsocks is an Earth Pony mare with a sock-looking mane and tail. That's suspiciously suiting for her, since her special talent is making toys - sock animals and dolls being her specialty. Background Rockford has always found the life of a Mary Sue-esque OC to be a fulfilling and prosperous one, so she has kept her actual early life a secret to all (most likely she was raised on a farm) and instead tells anyone who asks that she was raised by dragons. Rockford has needed surgery in the past because of torn innards - no doubt because of gemstones ingested to prove a point that she was raised on gemstones and that they're her favorite meal and other lies. Rockford's talent is toymaking, which, according to her, she discovered on the same day she discovered cutie marks even existed. "The group of dragons I traveled with loved to get their gemstones from a rock farm just on the outskirts of Ponyville," says the Earth Pony. "There, I met a pink filly and her depressing-colored sisters. Wow they were gray. But the pink one had balloons on her flank, and I didn't know what science was at that moment, so she explained cutie marks to me. Then I got all depressed because when was I gonna get my cutie mark? I didn't have wings like all of the other Mary Su-I MEAN dragons, so I always felt useless. But then Granny Pie let me darn some socks and I did it completely wrong so it looked like an elephant and I thought it was cute and then my flank made a twinkle noise and here we are." When Rockford moved away from ... wherever - probably not a dragon's nest, though - she moved to Seaddle. She hopes to find work more closely related to her talent, but for now, she works as a TA to an elementary school teacher, Mr. Rocinante. Rockford is friends with many Alicorn OCs, and her little sister is one, too. Well, like ... ugh. You see ... it's just ... um, being a Mary Sue means that your backstory doesn't make 100% sense, so Rockford's "sister" is, like, Rainbow Dash's sister, and Twilight Sparkle's cousin, maybe, so it's just awkward at family reunions now. MOVING ON Rockford is quite enamored with one Alicorn OC, EbPony Hay, who claims to have gone to a school that sounds an awful lot like Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, and, after casting a large and complicated spell in order to defeat an enemy, ended up teleporting to Equestria. Rockford's best friend is CatZombie, Discord's pegasus daughter. Yeah, even Rockford's non-Alicorn friends have backstories that are very Mary Sue like. Personality Although Rockford loves all of her friends and family, she is known for harshly judging ponies she doesn't know all that well. Rockford loves having fun with her friends (what pony wouldn't?!) and has fun teasing EbPony by talking in what they both call PrepSpeak. Watching EbPony groan and roll her eyes while she says "totes perf" sends Rockford into long fits of laughter. Rockford is casually involved in the ever growing fandom surrounding the Elements of Harmony, with Rarity being her favorite and Rainbow Dash being her least favorite. Category:Earth Pony